


America Is Worth Saving

by Acceber



Series: 特殊关系年鉴 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acceber/pseuds/Acceber
Summary: 国设，米英，轻松向旧坑存档，一篇完。背景为1957年10月的斯普特尼克危机/为纪念詹姆士镇建立350周年，英女王访美。标题来自德莱塞的政论集。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 特殊关系年鉴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060736
Kudos: 4





	America Is Worth Saving

“你有时候真的还抵不上一条威玛犬——起码它们足够安静，待人忠诚，而且还懂得从不给人添乱。”

亚瑟·柯克兰将那只四岁大的白宫第一宠物抱在膝头，抚摸着它身上一层薄而细滑的棕灰色绒毛；那条猎犬一个劲儿蹬鼻子上脸地朝他的怀里钻。四天前傍晚，年轻的伊丽莎白二世即将结束对加拿大的访问抵达美国那天，美国人还记得他不得不尴尬地向艾森豪威尔提出自己想暂时将它借来时的满腹恼火：在从渥太华打来的一通心血来潮的电话中，英格兰指名要亲自见见它，因为老天知道他有多么想念这只“善解人意的小亲亲”；可是，哦，只要英格兰一同它在一起，阿尔弗雷德便总会感到自己的存在是那么的多余。它会占据他的怀抱，他的目光，他的全部注意力；而阿尔弗雷德还得假装大度，仿佛自己根本不屑与一条狗斤斤计较。

周三中午两点，帕特里克·亨利机场，当亚瑟在新闻摄影结束后随着王室秘书和特勤人员从舷梯上走下，阿尔弗雷德在红毯尽头提前伸开双臂，准备得到一个久别重逢的拥抱——英国人却在离他不过只有几步之遥的时候灵活地低下头，把他踏上美国国土的第一个吻留给了那只（不论是字面意义上还是比喻义上的）趾高气昂的小婊子。

亏他还认真为他准备了一束鲜花。

女王随后与弗吉尼亚州州长一道乘坐总统专属的玻璃顶改装林肯车消失在沿街民众的欢呼声中；阿尔弗雷德从地毯上孤独地拾起一片片鲜红的花瓣，耳旁环绕着威玛犬快活的吠叫和亚瑟亲昵的笑语，仿佛是在捡起自己那颗破碎一地的寂寞的心。

当王室夫妇在一场场午餐会、晚宴、舞会、公开演说与礼拜仪式之中忙得脚不沾地，亚瑟·柯克兰则随他驱车前往了他在华盛顿特区近郊的三层住宅。在短短的三天内，阿尔弗雷德仿佛已经化身成为了与人类有着同样长历史的缺德这门艺术的世界级大师，企图将那只小母狗彻底扫出他们的二人世界：包括将一罐喜跃牌罐装狗粮撒在亚瑟的行李箱上，以期嫁祸给它（“大洪水行动”）；鼓励它主动咬坏自己客厅的坐垫和地毯（“珍珠港行动”）；捏造出它和数十条公狗之间糜烂的情史，使他相信它就是母狗中的巴比伦淫妇（“断头台行动”）。然而很可惜，亚瑟对它的宠爱却没有因此被动摇一分一毫。“假如蒙受了冤屈，它可该怎么替自己辩护？”他对美国说，“看看它瑟瑟发抖的可怜样子！”

夜晚来临，几个月没有纾解的欲火使阿尔弗雷德在床上躁动地翻来覆去，可等他伸出手，捉住背过他睡的英格兰的左肩，迎头撞上的却是对方怀抱着猎犬，好似拈花佛陀般的神秘一笑。

他被吓得险些没从床上摔下去。

他曾提议他们能不能干脆当着它的面顺便把事儿办了，他甚至允许亚瑟在此期间能一直抱着它，哪怕不去看他也成；但即便是他如此低三下四地放低身段，最终还是没有得到对方的首肯。亚瑟反驳他说“你简直疯了，她可是位未婚的年轻小姐”，他不得不承认，他的回答听起来还挺有道理。

于是，在他们同住了整整三天他却连他的屁股都没摸到过一次之后，阿尔弗雷德再也没办法克制自己语气中的尖酸，“哦，是吗？”他向亚瑟反问，“你最心爱的‘小海蒂’也能让你晚上叫得那么爽？”过了片刻，他难以置信地补充道，“还是说，你其实一直有这方面的兴趣？”

“别开玩笑了，”英格兰朝美国人的小腿肚蹬了一脚，连看也不屑看他一眼（哪怕是给他一个白眼呢？），“看来你也清楚，你对我来说也就只剩下这些用处了。”

“该死的，”美利坚合众国听罢目瞪口呆，“难道在你眼里，与一只狗相比，我身上就真的连一点儿可取之处也没有？”

英国人意味深长地笑了。 

而这也就是为什么他决心在余下来的时间里如输红眼的赌徒般孤注一掷。眼看女王便快要结束访问，在这个十月，他已经失去了在太空探索上的优势，他不能连亚瑟也一并跟着失去。

19日中午，亚瑟正在书房与澳大利亚通电话，知会对方此次王室访问获得的主要成果。阿尔弗雷德敲了敲未曾关上的门，轻咳两声，随即斜倚在门框上。“嗨，宝贝，”他理了理自己的头发，“我刚刚收到了中情局的消息。”

“嗯？”英国人转过身来，一脸疑惑地望着他。

“你脚边的那只小婊……小海蒂，是苏维埃派来的间谍。它有可疑的俄国口音，不信你听，”他走上前去拍了拍那只猎犬的脸，令对方发出几声不情愿的吠叫。

英格兰瞪了他一眼。“我想，它有没有俄国口音我并不清楚，你脑子里进了水我倒是确信无疑，”他冷淡地说，重新回过头，沉浸于他那通没完没了的电话之中。

英国人带着小海蒂在那天开着车出门遛了整整一下午（途经位于宾夕法尼亚大道的白宫，被工作人员告知女王与亲王还没有回来），为它买了它很可能直到过期也吃不完的零食和一大袋玩具。回到美国人的家，在交待好每样玩具的用途和每种狗粮的用量后，他准备先洗个舒服的热水澡。也就是在这时，阿尔弗雷德意识到，千载难逢的好机会终于来了。

浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声，浑然不知接下来将会发生什么的英国人在浴缸里轻快地哼着小曲，而阿尔弗雷德凶相毕露，从顶楼搬出了他准备多时的无情监狱——一只钢筋狗笼。

“哦，小乖乖，”阿尔弗雷德朝狗笼里放了一只狗粮碗，诱导那只威玛犬一步步走进致命的陷阱，“你只用在里面待一晚。就一晚。只要表现得足够听话，我保证事后会叫你成为喜跃宠物罐头公司的最大股东。”

他准备锁上狗笼。但事到临头，他却发现那把锁的内部已经锈得不成样子，他刚一打开，一不留神，它便彻底散架了。毕竟，他心想，这套笼子还是他在老罗斯福时代弄到的。“绳子也能凑合着用，”他自言自语道，将铁笼搬到屋顶用作储物间的阁楼，从杂物堆里翻出一根尼龙绳，把栅栏门捆上。

当亚瑟擦着头发从浴室里出来，阿尔弗雷德满面春风，感觉仿佛整个世界都即将为他所有——直到英国人开始轻声呼唤那只小母狗的名字。

“小海蒂？”他从美国面前调转过头去，一个房间接一个房间地将门打开又关上，“你知不知道它去哪儿了，阿尔弗？”

“这有那么重要吗？我是说，我们已经有几个月没有好好亲热——”

“别这样自私，好吗？你总是只想着你自己，”亚瑟连头也没回。在一楼寻找无果后，他朝二楼走去，而阿尔弗雷德死死地盯着他在走动过程中自宝蓝色浴袍的缝隙时隐时现的大腿，脑海里不由自主地浮想联翩。

“也许它只是自己出去散了散步。它明天肯定会回来的。”

“你知不知道现在夜里的风该有多冷！它着凉了怎么办？”

“呃，它拥有全美最优秀的兽医团队……”

“老实说，我真不明白你到底是怎么了，”亚瑟将二楼的客房一间间检查过，“你讨厌它，对不对？”

“不，我没……”他话还没说完，英国人就准备朝三楼走去，“别！”他大吼一声，心虚地顿时挡在英国人面前，满头大汗，不断眨着眼睛，“呃，我是说，顶楼只是一间仓库。很久没打扫过，到处都是积灰……”

“是吗？”英格兰冷笑一声，“你确定我这么好糊弄？”

“不，当然不，我的意思是……我在前面为你带路，你没有仓库的门钥匙。”

他们两个一前一后地走上楼梯。站在那扇桦木门前，阿尔弗雷德手抖个不停，两腿发软，钥匙好几次掉落在地；英国人一脸狐疑地盯着他，仿佛早早看穿了一切，只待将真相揭发出的一瞬间。

“如果你现在的状态不适合开门，我想我可以帮你代劳。”

“我……我这就开，”美国把心一横，拧开了门锁。

然而，小海蒂并不在阁楼里。

阿尔弗雷德弓着身，四下环视，发现果不其然，绑笼门用的尼龙绳被咬断了，而那扇斜屋顶窗却大咧咧地敞开着。他赶紧利落地将绑架小海蒂的作案工具一脚踢进杂物堆之中，用一块沾满黑色油污的帆布盖上，然后毕恭毕敬地请亚瑟进来。

“这到底是怎么回事？”英国人问。

楼顶传来一声狗吠。

“都……都怪我没看好它，”阿尔弗雷德假惺惺地说，“我也没料到它会往阁楼这样危险的地方跑，我又忘了关窗……”

“这也不全是你的错，”亚瑟安慰性地抱了抱他。哦，他的呆毛都因为这个拥抱而激动得哆嗦了起来，于是他狠狠地回抱住对方，直到英格兰不耐烦地将他推开。

英国人上前去探了探那扇小窗，发现自己只能勉强钻出去一个脑袋。在铺着红色瓦片的楼顶，他看见小海蒂站在岌岌可危的斜坡底部，在高处被吓得动弹不得。“别害怕，我的孩子，”亚瑟柔声说（阿尔弗雷德不可思议地瞪了他一眼，“我的孩子”？他从前也是这么叫他的），“往这里来，我会想办法接住你。”

听到他的话，那只颇富灵性的威玛犬懂事地要朝他走来——

只是还没走两步，它便脚底一个打滑，往下摔去。英国人惊叫出声，不幸中的万幸，小海蒂被挂在了屋外漆黑的排水管道上。这下，它彻底卡在这个危险的位置，再也没办法挪动一步了。

亚瑟从窗口退了回来。

“阿尔弗？”他用那种令人难以拒绝的甜蜜而残忍的声音说，“我知道，你一直都是我们所有人心目里最了不起的英雄。”

* * *

10月20日上午，英女王终于结束了她在新大陆的全部行程，准备与依依不舍的美国民众做最后的告别。而在华盛顿嘉惠尔医院的康复医学科病房，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯浑身缠着木乃伊般的绷带，躺在医院的摇床上，一条打满石膏的腿被高高吊了起来。他丢了将人造卫星第一个送上太空的荣誉，丢了亚瑟，现在还丢掉了健康的双腿。

昨天夜里，为了向亚瑟·柯克兰证明他不愧为他的英雄，他从邻居家借来一把长梯，单枪匹马地在没有人扶梯的情况下爬到楼顶，将只受了一点轻微擦伤的小海蒂安全地送回等在阁楼的亚瑟手中。只是，当英国人朝他面露感激的微笑，他的心为之一悸，下梯子的时候失了神，失去平衡从高处摔了下去。

如果他不是国家，恐怕他此刻早已该昏迷不醒、生命垂危了。

“真没想到我们会以这样的方式分别，不管怎么说，今年也是一个对你有重要意义的年份，”在洁白的病房中，亚瑟感伤地摇摇头，一只手爱怜地抚上美国人裹在绷带里的耳朵。

“该死的耶稣基督！轻点儿！轻点儿！”

“哦，抱歉，我是不是弄疼你了？”英国人低下头，朝他露出温柔的目光，脸不断朝他贴近。

……老天啊。他好歹在最后终于得到了一个吻。

* * *

“时间过得可真快，”阿尔弗雷德将两手支在脑后，将床头的夜灯只留下一盏，“詹姆士镇建立三百五十周年的纪念活动还历历在目，转眼间，四百周年马上就要来了。”

“是啊。时间总是过得这样快，”亚瑟躺在他身边，昏昏欲睡地说。

“谢谢你。我是说……在那段我最黑暗的日子里专程赶来安慰我。”

“安慰什么？”

“嘿，你知道的，那是苏联还没有解体的时候，布拉金斯基朝太空发射了几颗人造卫星，美国再也不是第一了……我当时真的很缺乏信心，觉得我没有资格带领西方盟国赢得冷战的胜利……可就在那之后没几天，你来到了我的身边。总统告诉我，你之前在英国就为我担心不已，为了安抚我的情绪才特地没有参加女王陛下的任何活动。但你与老艾克约好，不能谈起我的伤心事，因此在那几天，你对天上的那颗斯普特尼克一号连提也没提，”美国扭了扭身体，变换了一个躺起来更舒服的睡姿，“都是你当时对我的鼓励和默默的关心，才叫我撑了下来。”

“我怎么一点儿印象也没有？”

“呃？”

“苏联？卫星？华盛顿的假发啊，我知道苏联发射过卫星。但你究竟说的是哪次？”

“好吧。就在那年，他们不小心牺牲了一条名叫莱卡的流浪狗，你有没有想起来？”

“……哦，原来是57年，我有印象了，”英格兰翻过身，半趴进他的怀抱中，“我早就说过，伊万·布拉金斯基是个道德沦丧的败类。你就从来不忍心用小狗做太空实验，”他宠溺地揉揉美国人的脸，“对不对，我亲爱的英雄？”

“我就知道，去他妈该死的小狗，”阿尔弗雷德含糊地暗骂了一声，抓住亚瑟的脖子，仰头囫囵吻了上去。

**Author's Note:**

> 本文的剧情主要来自以下三则内容，其一是艾森豪威尔的回忆：
> 
> 当女王来访时，苏联人造卫星已经围绕地球运行了大约两个星期，我急于想知道英国的反应。非常奇怪的是，亲王暗示出英国人民总的说来对人造卫星的反应远不如我国人民那样惊慌失措。
> 
> 麦克米伦的回忆：
> 
> 俄国人发射了另外一颗比较大的“卫星”（带着一只狗“小杜克”），在美国引起恐慌和沮丧。英国人民则报以他们特有的漠不关心的态度，他们考虑得更多的是“小杜克”，而不是“火箭学”上这种新发展的可怕性质。今天晚上，大批抗议虐待小狗的信件和电报涌进唐宁街十号。  
> （小杜克估计就是莱卡的另一种译名，总之这不重要）
> 
> 一则知名笑话：
> 
> 有一个法国人曾说过：“在英国，没有人喂养的老动物要比没有人照料的老年人少得多。”有一次，他对一些英国人编造了下面一个故事，想借此挖苦他们一下：  
> “荒郊旷野有一个老人和一条老狗饿得奄奄一息。这时候有人发现了他们，但这人身上只有一小口食物。要是在欧洲大陆，这人准会把食物给老人吃。但是在你们英国，这个人可能要大费思考，不知该救哪个好。”  
> 他以为他的故事会引起一番抗议，可是得到的回答却是：“当然要给狗吃，那可怜的东西连个饿字都说不出来！” 
> 
> 不知怎么回事，我总觉得好像当初艾森豪威尔是想借英国人关心的态度来安慰美国，最后发现翻车了。  
> 这篇文原本写一半跑题了，在痛下决心删了差不多两千字之后终于给勉强救了回来，但这好像并不是我本来想写的文，算了，能把字凑齐已经是种成就了（。


End file.
